Three adenocarcinoma lines have been developed in germfree and conventional Lobund Wistar rats and in tissue culture. They metastasize in all rats from the subcutaneous implant site through lymphatic channels to the lungs. The cells are being examined for viral flora, for hormone receptor sites, and for factors that induce or that interfere with metastasis. Rats are being examined for factors that induce prostate adenocarcinomas. BIBLIOGRAPHIC REFERENCES: Pollard, M. Prostate adenocarcinomas in Wistar rats. Rush-Presbyterian- St. Luke's Medical Bulletin, 14:17-22, 1975. Pollard, M. and P. H. Luckert. Transplantable metastasizing adenocarcinomas in rats. J. Nat. Cancer Inst., 54:643-649, 1975.